Life Note
by His Living Doll
Summary: The Life Note: A mystical object that brings a person back to life if their name is written in it. What happens when Light meets the person in possesion of a Life Note and learns of their goal: To bring L back to life! OC x L and OC x OC Prologue revised
1. Prologue

**Summary: The Life Note: A mystical object that brings any deceased person back to life if their name is written in it. What happens when Light meets the person in possession of the Light Note and learns about their goal: To bring L back to life! **

**(A/N) Hi! This is my 2****nd**** time writing a fan fic, but this is my 1****st**** Death Note story. I'm not that far into the series, but I know L dies. *sniffles* This is a random idea I had one night when I wasn't doing my homework. The main character is my original character. Please forgive me if I get anything wrong about the story. Thank you! Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Death Note. All Death Note characters belong to their creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Trust me, if I owned Death Note, L would never have died, Misa wouldn't exist, and there would be WAY more LXLight. **

**EDIT: Yeah, I didn't really think the rules through when I first wrote them (Forgiveness?) So, while writing a later chapter, I revised the rules. They'll make a little more sense now. :D**

Prologue: The Life Note: How to Use It

The deceased whose name is written in this note shall be revived.

This note will not take effect unless the Owner is within 25 feet of the deceased.

Regardless of the cause of death, any human can be revived by this note.

Consequently, humans who have been deceased for more than one year cannot be revived.

Only the Owner of this note will be able to use it.

An Owner must specify when transferring Ownership to another human.

If this note is stolen from its Owner, the thief will not gain Ownership unless the original Owner transfers Ownership.

Pages torn from this note are useless. They will not revive humans.

Depending on the cause of death, and the amount of time the human as been deceased, revival can take as short as a few seconds, or as long as a month.

An Owner cannot be killed by a human Death Note owner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Only a short prologue. Story actually starts next chapter ^^; **

**Edit: Change the rules a bit. I made them a little too long or specific, and some rules were kinda useless. Mainly, this time, I'm using them to foreshadow some things that happen later in the story. Please R&R! **


	2. The Encounter

**Life Note**

**Summary: The Life Note: A mystical object that brings any deceased person back to life if their name is written in it. What happens when Light meets the person in possession of the Light Note and learns about their goal: To bring L back to life! **

**(A/N) OMG!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIWED**** and favorite and put this story of story alert****wow****, I didn't expect to get reviews so soon, but the feeling rocks! So, here we go, chapter 1! But, sadly, I have school and stuff, so I many not update so often. ****but**** I WIIL try to write the chapters! ****and**** my school has vacat****ion in a few weeks, so I will have more time to write! So ****plz**** keep reading and reviewing! And I know some of the rules are a little "out-there" but, they will fit in to the story. ****and**** the thing about having a pure heart,**** I know that seemed ****kinda**** cheesy, but I couldn't think of any****other way to describe a really ****really**** good person who would never harm sum1 else. ****Also, some of the rules may be harsh, I know, but their meaning will be explained in further chapters****. Thank you:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Death Note. All Death Note characters belong to their creators, ****Tsugumi****Ohba**** and Takeshi Obata. Trust me, if I owned Death Note, L would never have died, ****Misa**** wouldn't exist, and there would be WAY more ****LXLight**

**Warning**** this may seem a little ****LXLight**** is some parts, but it is NOT an ****LXLight**** story. I'm too much of a ****wuss**** to write ****yaoi****…alright, you can read now.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Encounter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light Yagami walked a little slower than usual on his way home. For the past few days, he had been feeling almost carefree. It mostly had to do with the fact that he had finally cleared his greatest obstacle in his quest to achieve his goal. He had finally killed L. L, the man who had been stopping him from becoming a god. L, the detective that he had been psychologically and in some cases, physically, fighting for months. He was finally dead, gone from his life forever.

And as if to confirm L's death, Light and the remaining members of the task force would be attending L's funeral later that evening.

'_L will never again stand in my way. __Kira__ will be able to kill off every last criminal in the wor__ld. And then, he will rule the __new __world as a god__.'_ Light thought with a smile. But that smile disappeared quickly. '_So, why do I feel so empty __inside? __My enemy is __gone,__ he was all that was stopping __Kira__. Why do I feel__so…?'_

Light was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize the person walking straight toward him. With a loud _thump_ they crashed into one another, and Light was sent spiraling towards the cold ground.

"Oof," Light said as his back made contact with the hard concrete. He propped himself up on his arms before turning to apologize to the person he just crashed into. "Uhh…I'm really sorry. I didn't…"

Light froze in mid-sentence when he saw the person he knocked over. It was the same dark, unkept hair, the same pale skin, and the same cloudy, tired eyes. The eyes he hadn't seen in over a day. The eyes that used to haunt him at his most vulnerable moments. The eyes that belonged to L. It was L sitting before him, matching his shocked expression.

Light shut his eyes for a moment, and opened them to see if the person in front of him was really L. To his relief, a new person was in L's place, but the shocked expression still remained. "Oh..uhh…s-sorry, I wasn't…I mean…I didn't…sorry," The new person's voice seemed to jolt Light out of his daze.

"Its ok, I wasn't paying attention either," Light said to the person. He held out his hand and stood up. The person took his hand, and was soon looking into Light's eyes. Light took this moment to study the person further.

Obviously, the person was a girl, and judging from her clothes, she attended the same university as Light did. Her hair was a shade lighter than L's with chocolate highlights. He skin was just as pale, but her lips were light pink. What intrigued Light the most was the girl's eyes. They were just as dark as L's, but they were different. They were dark, clear, and deep, like onyx, and were outlined with an excessive amount of black eyeliner, making her look very exhausted. _'She's pretty…__I guess…'_ Light thought to himself as he studied the girl a little more. After a while, he noticed something strange about this girl. She was looking at him with the same intense stare that he had, like they were having a staring contest.

'_Any normal girl would probably get flustered and look away if I stared at her this long, so why isn't she? She's just staring at me, sort of like she's…looking for something, but what?' _Light thought.

Suddenly, the girl broke her stare and turned to leave, but she stopped. "Uhh…could you let go of me, Light Yagami?" The girl said. She had a very soft and high voice, almost like a tinkling bell.

"Oh! Ehh hehe, sorry, are you ok?" Light said releasing his grip on her hand.

"I'm fine." the girl replied if her soft voice. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, too."

"'Kay then, see ya." She turned to leave, but Light stopped her again.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked with true curiosity.

The girl turned back to face him, her expression looked slightly hurt.

"I've sat next to you in one of your law classes all semester," she replied. Light didn't miss the sharp edge in her tone.

"Oh, right…" Light tried to remember the girl's name quickly. "Your Yorihime Ouukia right?"

"Orihime Yuukia," the girl replied, anger was evident in her voice.

"Right, well bye then," Light said, and he turned to leave.

"Bye, Yight Lagami," the girl called after him, a playful edge imbedded in her sarcastic voice.

Light sighed. _"Well, at least that's one girl who's not __gonna__ be climbing all over me__. I just wish I could change that girl to __Misa__." _He thought as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N) I really wanted to end it here, but I got time to write more. So for the rest of the story, it will be ****Orihime's**** POV, starting now.**

I walked down the dim street on my way to my home. It was getting darker earlier each day, so I wanted to hurry. That was why I always hated winter, it got dark out so early. Not to mention the freezing temperatures, and the snow. I shuddered. I hated snow.

I was still a long way from home when I crossed a dark alley way. I was in a poorly lit section of town, so I couldn't see the shadowy figure emerge behind me.

Suddenly, I felt an arm around my waist, and a hand covering my mouth. I struggled at first, and screamed as loud as I could, but the stranger pulled me into the dark alley.

Millions of thins raced in my head. My mind was screaming louder than I was. It kept saying,' _Scream! Fight him! Try to run!'_ but my body wouldn't listen.

The stranger's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Orihime Yuukia," he said, "Do not be afraid. I must talk with you. I have chosen you to be the next Owner."

I managed to break free from his grip so that I could talk. "Next owner of what," I said breathlessly.

"The Life Note."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bwahaha****cliffie****well****, it seemed like a good place to end. So ****watcha**** think? We got a main character now! ****Woot****and**** no, I didn't get the name ****Orihime**** from Bleach. I always liked that name. ****lol****Yight****Lagami**

**Light: WTF?! ****that's**** not my name!**

**Twilihime****: it is if I say so, so shut up!**

**L: When am I not ****gonna**** be dead anymore?**

**TwiliHime****: Soon, my adorable L-kun! smile**

**L: ****yay****! smile**

**Light: No fair! cries like a little girl**

**Bahaha****, review ****plz****updates**** soon, if my teachers are nice and don't give homework! Twilihime33**


	3. Armel

**Life Note**

**Summary: The Life Note: A mystical object that brings any deceased person back to life if their name is written in it. What happens when Light meets the person in possession of the Light Note and learns about their goal: To bring L back to life! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Death Note. All Death Note characters belong to their creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Trust me, if I owned Death Note, L would never have died, Misa wouldn't exist, and there would be WAY more LXLight. **

**(A/N) Here it is….chapter 2! Da Na Na Naaaaa!!!! lol. So sry 4 the long wait, but i was sick all week, and had tons of make-up work to do for school.**** And, I was trying to get my thoughts in order, but my mind kept on thinking of stuff that's not gonna happen for a few chapters….basically I was writing the story out of order, which was confusing x.x! But anyway, I watched episodes 24-26 of Death Note online, so I know what happens now and how L dies -sniffles-. OK! so, here it is, chapter 2!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Armel **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Orihime cross-legged on her bed, looking out the window across the room. The window was open, even though it was November, and cold air had been filling the room for the past hour. Orihime shivered a little, and pulled her blanket around her body a little more. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 5:30 PM. _'Where is he?' _Orihime thought, getting a bit angry. _'I said 5 o'clock, what is he doing?'_

(Flashback to a few hours ago)

Orihime broke through the man's grip and tried to run, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so they were face to face. He wore a deep blue ski mask that covered everything but his eyes and his mouth. The man leaned in closer to Orihime and looked into her eyes. She felt his other hand secure her other arm, then he pinned both her arms to her sides. He never broke his stare.

"Orihime Yuukia, listen carefully to me, I am not going to hurt you, all I want to do is talk to you." the man said. His voice was deep, and he had a heavy French accent. His mouth was so close to Orihime's, she could smell his breath. It smelled like peppermints. Before Orihime could protest, the man continued.

"My name is Armel, and I am a friend. I want to give you something, something very powerful and important. Please, I know this may be frightening and confusing, but I need you to trust me. I realize that you want to run away right now, and I won't stop you if you do."

"Then why the hell did you just stop me now?!" Orihime interrupted him.

The man released one of her hands to hold up his own.

"Please do not interrupt me, I don't have much time to explain. I cannot tell you everything here, but if please believe me when I say I have something very powerful in my possession. I cannot keep it anymore, so I wish to give it to you. If you want to know anymore about this object, please tell me about a safe place where we can meet, and I will tell you everything you want to know. If you don't, please run away from here now, and I will never bother you again."

The man released his grip on her other hand, and stepped back. Every rational part of Orihime's mind was screaming 'Run, run, run!' but curiosity kept her feet rooted to the ground.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?! Run, that's what I should be doing, so why aren't I?! OK, some freak just assaulted me, and now he's offering me some power? This is crazy, run while you still can! You can't actually believe what he is saying, can you? You have no idea who he is! Get a grip and just run for it!' _

Orihime started to run, but stopped after a few feet. She was tempted to look back, but stood still as a statue.

_'But wait, if he really wanted to hurt me, he totally could right? I mean, there are only, like, a few people around here. So, maybe he doesn't. And I never heard of anyone getting hurt because some guy in an alley offered them some powerful object. But still, I have no idea what he is planning. He could just be trying to lure me away. Then again, he didn't chase me just now, and he said he wanted to go to a safe place, so we could talk. Wait…how does he know my name?! If he knows that, he may know where I live, and he could just break in if he wanted to. So why is he doing this? Could he really be telling the truth?'_

Orihime sighed, and turned slowly to face the stranger. He was still there, looking at the ground.

" 78 Showa Ave. Be there at 5. Don't go to the door, get in through the open window on the second floor." Orihime said, and then turned around and ran as fast as she could to her home. The stranger stayed in the alley, he didn't try to catch her.

He smiled and whispered to himself, "Thank you, Orihime Yuukia. I will be there."

(End of FlashBack)

"This is insane!" Orihime yelled. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the window. She stuck her head out into the cold evening air and looked around. Nobody on the street. Nobody in the tree beside her house. Nobody at all. He wasn't coming. That thought nearly made Orihime cry. She had actually been looking forward to seeing the stranger again, the man who called himself Armel.

It was crazy, she knew that. This plan she had worked out in her mind. Once she got home, she had been thinking about it non-stop. She would lock every window except for her own, and she would arm herself with a metal baseball bat just in case this guy really was a crazy criminal. Then she would wait for this mysterious stranger, and his "powerful object".

To anybody else, this would be the craziest thing a person could ever do. Many people would think Orihime was crazy. Actually, a few people DID think she was crazy. But, she wasn't, she was simply curious.

Nobody in this world is perfect. We all have at least one flaw, something we wish we could change about ourselves. For Orihime, it was her curiosity. Remember that saying,' Curiosity killed the cat,'? Well, that was Orihime in a nutshell. If something caught her interest, she would immediately inspect it, no matter if it was a piece of glass on the beach, a strange bug, or a bubbling fountain. And the end result was usually, well, bad, to put it mildly. Her friends had nicknamed her "Pandora" after the ancient Greek tale of a woman who, because of her curiosity, released a bounty of terrible things onto the world. Her curiosity was her biggest flaw, and now it had struck again. Here she was, an 18 year old girl, waiting in her bedroom for a stranger who offered her a great power.

As the seconds ticked by, Orihime started to wonder if the man was only joking. Maybe he was a kid from school, who formed this elaborate scheme in order to prank her. '_No, that can't be it. He didn't sound like anyone from school. He had to have been at least 30, maybe older. If only I could have seen his face.'_ Orihime thought. She tried to remember the man, but when she tried to picture him, the only thing that came to mind was a ski mask and the smell of peppermints.

Orihime sighed, and sat down on the bed again, closing her eyes, trying to remember his voice. _'He sounded foreign__maybe French. His voice was low, like someone who was older. And he was tall, taller than most people. No, he defiantly can't be from school. Ugh, I wish he'd get here soon, I have so many questions to ask him!'_

"Don't tell me you feel asleep this early, Miss Yuukia?" a voice laughed in the dim lighting of the room.

The voice was deep and foreign, and very close. Orihime's eyes snapped open and took in the sight of the figure standing near her.

The person was obviously male, and had a tall and muscular body. His skin was a creamy white, and had a slight flush on his cheeks. His golden honey-blond hair hung down to his cheekbones. His eyes looked like pale sapphires, and were covered by bronze wire-rimmed glasses. His loose-fitting blue jeans were a direct contrast to his tight burgundy sweater, which was covered by a heather grey coat. Orihime looked over every detail of the man, and instantly concluded he was gorgeous.

"You…you came…" Orihime stuttered. She had never seen anyone so handsome. When she realized she was still gazing at the man, she blushed and tried to speak again.

"Uhh…well…hi…" Orihime managed to say. She smiled weakly at her informal greeting, and stood up.

"Hello, Miss Yuukia, I'm very pleased that you decided to meet with me. I know this all may seem a little strange, and I wasn't sure if you would really listen to me. I apologize for my rude behavior earlier this evening, but it was all necessary, I assure you."

Orihime just stared dumbly back at the man. Compared to her, his speech was much more formal. Yup, he defiantly had to be older.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I haven't even properly introduced myself yet. I am Armel Colette. You can just call me 'Armel' if you prefer. It is very nice to meet you officially."

Armel reached out his hand, and Orihime took his hand in her's. His hand was very warm, despite the fact that he had just been outside.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Armel. You're not from around here, are you?" Orihime asked.

Armel laughed a little at her question. "No, I was born in Nice, France. Then I moved to Spain when I was 15. I've only been here for a few months."

Orihime was surprised that he had told her so much about him and she had only just met him. '_He must want me to trust him, so he's willing to tell me more about himself.'_ Orihime thought.

"So, you said something about a great power before. What is it?" Orihime asked.

"Ah, you remembered that. I can't tell you everything now, it isn't safe enough here. If you're willing to come with me, I can tell you all about it." Armel replied, walking toward the open window.

Orihime thought for a moment. '_Ok, this is getting to weird now. He said to go someplace safer? Or could it be even more dangerous? He didn't try anything messed up, so maybe he really is genuine. But still, I better make him show me whatever this powerful object is first.'_

"OK, I'll go with you, Armel, on one condition. Show me this power-thing first, then I'll go anywhere you ask." Orihime said.

Armel sighed, he was afraid something like this would happen. But, he was prepared for it. He reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out a white notebook.

"Orihime, this is the Life Note, and I give up my ownership of it to you." Armel said in a gravely serious voice. He handed the notebook to Orihime. Written in black letters on the notebook were the words "Life Note".

"The…Life Note?" Orihime repeated, staring at the notebook.

"Yes, whoever's name is written in this notebook shall be brought back to life." said Armel, hoping she would believe him. If not, he would need to do something drastic.

"I'm sorry, Armel, but that is the craziest thing I have ever heard." said Orihime, sighing. She had hoped he would show her something a little more believable than a notebook. "There is no way this thing is real, I mean come on. A magic notebook?"

Armel sighed again, deeper, more frustrated. "So, you don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll need some proof."

"Alright, I suppose that is reasonable. Listen carefully, the instructions of how to use this notebook are on the first page. Follow those instructions, ok? And my name is spelled A-R-M-E-L C-O-L-E-T-T-E, got it?" Armel said, reaching for something in his back pocket.

"Huh? Wait what do you mean? What are you-…" Orihime began, but she stopped.

Armel had pulled out a shiny silver gun, and had it aimed at his head.

"I will see you soon, Orihime. But, goodbye for now." Armel said.

Orihime screamed, but her screaming was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot.

**To be continued…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mwaha, cliffhanger! Sorry, but that was the perfect place to stop. And sooo sry 4 the long wait, but I tried to make this chapter longer.**** Extra thanks to reviewers!!! You're what keeps me going! Ho yeah, I got the bunny inside!!! –snicker-**

**Light- I wasn't in this chapter at all:(**

**Me- shut up, you'll be in the next one**

**L- will I be in the next one?!**

**Me- umm..no, but you'll be coming back soon!**

**L- Yay!!!**

**Light- Damnit!! Why won't you stay dead?!**

**L- Cuz I gots skillz yo! –gangsta pose-**

**Me & Light-…. Never do that again –eyetwitch-**


	4. Fear of Euphoria

**(A/N) Explanation of why this to so freaking long at the bottom. I couldn't live with myself if I let you guys wait any longer. Gomenasai. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Death Note. All Death Note characters belong to their creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Fear of Euphoria**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Armel had pulled out a shiny silver gun, and had it aimed at his head. _

"_I will see you soon, Orihime. But, goodbye for now." Armel said._

_Orihime screamed, but her screaming was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot._

Two bodies hit the floor in a matter of seconds. The only difference was that one body still had a pulse. The chilly air was still now, as if the silence hadn't just been shattered by a shrill scream and a gunshot. The only sounds were the methodical ticking of an alarm clock and the shallow, strained breathing of the young brunette in the corner.

How long had the terrified girl sat there? Five minutes? Thirty? Not even when Orihime saw the maroon blood spill onto the wooden floor did she move. Her body and mind were as frozen as the ground outside.

The deep orange sun was low in the sky now, casting eerie shadows into Orihime's room. Beams of faded gold light shot in from her open window, highlighting the small bundles of dust blowing across the floor. Some, she saw, got trapped in the large pool of blood forming under the man who, by now, was surly dead.

_What am I doing?_

Orihime blinked once.

_I've got to help him._

The 18-year-old pressed her palm into the hardwood floor.

_I can't leave him there._

Slowly, she crawled across the room on shaky hands and knees.

_What am I gonna do?_

She stopped at the end of her bed and peered around edge. The man's honey colored hair was stained and twisted with vibrant crimson blood, large spots splashed his grey coat. His skin looked pure white in a sickly sort of way, the flush on his cheeks fading. His chest remained still, his fingers never even twitched. The man's –Armel's, Orihime corrected in her head- glasses now laid in a crumpled pile of wire and glass near his head. Orihime grimaced, trying to keep her eyes away from the gory gunshot wound.

_What am I gonna do?_ She repeated, clenching her fingers. Suddenly, she felt an object in her left hand. She looked down, surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

_Life Note…_

Orihime read the title of the notebook, and began to laugh.

"This is crazy…It'll never work. I need to get help…call the police or something." Orihime didn't loosen her grip on the supposedly magic notebook.

"_Call the police and tell them what? I let some stranger into my room who offered me a magic note and then he just shot himself?" _That idea seemed even crazier than using the notebook. Hell, if she claimed it could revive the dead, she'd be hauled off to a mental hospital.

The brunette rose to her feet, her legs still trembling. Her dark eyes flickered from the dead stranger to the note. The quivers in her legs stretched to her hands.

" _Would it really make any difference? If I just tried…he seemed so sure it would work." _Orihime grasped the cover of the white notebook and lifted it. Her eyes focused on nothing until she peered down at Armel. The tremors in her body still remained, but the girl began to read.

_The deceased whose name is written in this note shall be revived._

Orihime's heart seemed to skip one beat.

_This note will not take effect unless the Owner is within 25 feet of the deceased. _

Orihime felt her foot inch a bit closer to Armel's corpse.

_Regardless of the cause of death, any human can be revived by this note._

Dark brown eyes rested on the bloody gash for a fraction of a second before returning to the page.

_Depending on the cause of death, and the amount of time the human as been deceased, revival can take as short as a few seconds, or as long as one month. _

Orihime slowly closed the notebook, the first rule ringing in her head.

_The deceased whose name is written in this note shall be revived._

Carefully, the dark-haired woman stepped around the dead man's legs and walked to her desk. Orihime wasn't quite conscious of her actions as her free hand searched for a pen. All she felt was the unyielding, the damning curiosity.

'Just try it, just try it…one minute won't make any difference. Just do it, he's dead anyway. What have you got to lose? Just do it…come on now, just write,' the little voice said to her It whispered in her ears. 'Just do it, just write,'

Orihime knelt down beside the stranger. She seemed oblivious to the blood that was staining her white stockings. Slowly, deliberately, she opened the note and pressed the pen into the first of the white lined pages. Barley a second later, a smooth capital "A" filled a small space on the first line.

Euphoria. Do all gods feel it? Of course, of course they do. They should. They had all the control, all the power, they had it all. No one could stop them, that's why they are called "the almighty". Not one person, not one obstacle.

Needless to say, Light Yagami felt euphoric that afternoon. He was god now, no one could stop him. Who would?

Who could?

And then, why? Why try to stop him? He was going to make the world better for everyone. Rid the earth of all the scum and criminals, leaving a pure utopia. That utopia would be his. He was god now.

"_Those with pure hearts bow to me; criminals, fear for your lives. There isn't a place for you in this world, this new world. It's all going to change very soon, just a little last-minute business, just a few more little disturbances. Then, we move in a new direction, a better one."_

Light Yagami as the leader, the god.

One disturbance, the funeral.

Light combed his auburn hair into place, even though it was already perfectly aligned. He put on a clean white shirt, and a freshly ironed suit. It seemed so unfair that he had to dress nicely for L's –L's of all people's- funeral. Light knew that for his funeral, which he hoped was far, far off; L would come dressed as always. Tangled black hair, casual t-shirt and jeans, and emotionless face. Would he even look sad?

No, Light immediately responded. He wouldn't. L wouldn't be sad. Under his mask of false remorse, L would be happy. Happy that he finally beat Kira, happy he solved another case, risked his life and survived against the killer. Kept the world the same, destroyed the world's possible only chance of becoming a better place. Because, Light knew in his heart he was only one capable. He had the mind, the power, the drive to do so.

Why should he be sad then? It was only fair that Light felt happy. He killed the greatest detective in the world. Light was already contemplating ways to steal his identity now. How helpful that would be to his plans. To become L, to have the trust of the world's leaders. To have all the control. It was a perfect scenario, and very soon, he would set his plan in motion.

Today, all the euphoria belonged to Light. It was rightfully his, wasn't it? All gods should be euphoric, it was his right. It was natural, and now it had to be hidden under his sculpted mask of sorrow.

His clock chimed in the hour, and the young man placed his mask over his face. He would play the part of saddened co-worker for now. How he longed to tear off that mask, though. To scream to the world his ultimate victory. To spread his euphoria, and to gain control of his world. It was only a matter of time.

Tick…tick…tick… The seconds went by. A god rode to a funeral.

'_It's not working….oh God, it isn't working…'_

The seconds trudged past, ti…ck……ti…ck….ti…ck…

Orihime stared in disbelief at the corpse, then again at the notebook. The name 'Armel Colette' was pressed firmly into the page with black ink. But nothing was happening. No flash of light, no glow, no fantastic resurrection. Armel's bloody corpse lay unmoving on the wooden floor.

'_Oh God…what now? What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_

Get help. Call the police. Run screaming out the front door into the street. All very reasonable choices, but not for this situation. Orihime needed this to work. There was no other option for her. It was either this, or begin searching for a car to hide the body in.

Haha. Hide the body. How many times had her friends laughed about something like this? It seemed like such a cruel joke now.

The girl's brown eyes raked over the inside cover, looking for anything she may have done wrong. One little mistake, one little flaw. She had messed up some many times before, please let her mess up now. Please let there be a way for this to work.

Orihime read the rules over and over again. She felt her palms moisten, her eyes blur, her legs shake.

Why? Why had she done this? This absolutely ludicrous little adventure. Why had she listened to that dead man?

She gripped the notebook, her fingernails digging into it. That stupid little notebook. It caused all this. Orihime threw it to the ground. The damn thing, it was ruining her life now. There was no way out of this now.

Tears dripped from her dark eyes. They made soft, muted sounds as they mixed with the blood. They grew in number, and soon her face was like a river, her tears spilling over its banks and onto the wooden floor, the puddle of blood, her knees, and her shirt. Orihime buried her wet face into her shaking hands. Even the birds were silent now. They let the girl cry and whimper in silence.

Some tears were for the human whose life had just ended. Surprisingly, most of her tears were out of disappointment. Shame. Crushed hopes. They all swelled inside her, and escaped through her eyes. She was crazy for even considering it would work. She was insane. She was pathetic. She was an idiot.

She had no other choice.

What else could she have done?

'_What else could I have done?' _Orihime tried to reason with herself.

The man was so confident. He was so sure it would work. How could she not try it?

'_I just had to try…'_ She thought. _'I had too…'_

Her tears were slowing now, but her eyes were still bloodshot. Orihime placed her hand on her lap. Her dark eyes were still closed, still leaking tears of destroyed hope and thrashed curiosity.

"What am I gonna do…" She muttered in a miserable, soft voice.

"How about use some proper grammar? Well, at least you can _spell_ competently. Hehehe…"

Orihime's frozen body snapped out of its paralysis as her eyes shot open. They changed from shocked, alert, hopeful, disbelieving, and finally to shocked again in a matter of seconds. The voice continued.

"Hehehe, what's with that look, miss? I told you it would work, didn't I? Hehehe…" The voice chuckled. It was soft, but to Orihime, the sound filled the empty room.

The corpse had just laughed. The corpse was standing over her. The corpse was breathing. The corpse...wasn't a corpse anymore. It was only a moment ago that it lay on the wooden floor, stained in its own blood. Cold. Unmoving. Silent.

Now…now….

Armel Collette. Was most certainly…

"Well now, c'mon. You promised if I gave you proof, I could explain things to you a little further. Or did you forget? No matter. Uhm…can you stand? Hellooo? Miss Yuuuuuukia?"

Alive.

Orihime's dark eyes finally saw this. He was alive. There was no doubt. The despair and fear fell from her shoulders.

"I…I can stand…" Her voice told the man. It was a chocked, shocked sound. But the young woman probably wasn't even aware of this. She never took her eyes off the man. She feared if she did, he would return to the cold and lifeless state as before. But, Armel's navy eyes only returned her stare with amusement. There was also a hint of kindness in his eyes as he looked down at her. His face was flushed again, his breathing steady now. Orihime couldn't see from her angle, but the bloody gash on his head had already healed. The stain of crimson in his honey hair was the only reminder. Well, that, and the puddle of blood he was trying not to step in.

"Well, aren't you? Hehehe…" Armel extended his arm out to Orihime. Her arm didn't shake for once as she grasped his hand. It was warm, she noted. Armel swiftly pulled her to her feet, careful not to send her falling into the blood on the floor.

The orange sun was now low enough to cast ruby shadows into the room. The few clouds in the November sky were sprayed with lavender. The cold air was moving silently across the earth. Below, on the street, a dark limousine sped past. It was heading in the direction of the graveyard nearby.

The two stood in front of the window, facing one another. The woman held a white notebook in her hand. The man wore a kind smile. Slowly, a smile spread across the woman's face as well.

"Shall we go then, Miss Yuukia?" The man's voice was almost teasing.

"Orihime. Call me Orihime." The woman's shy smile widened into a grin.

"Orihime then." Armel slowly turned towards the open window, his golden hair swayed slightly in the breeze. "Would you like to know more? About this power?"

Orihime replied only with a nod. Of course she wanted to know more. But, she knew enough for the moment.

'_The Life Note…'_ Her mind whispered.

Armel let go of her hand and walked to the window. He ducked under the frame, swinging one leg onto the roof. He looked back at Orihime, his blue eyes smiling. Once again, he held out his hand. Silently, Orihime walked over to him, taking his hand in hers.

For a moment, as Armel slid out the window, she looked back at the floor. The blood still remained. Its owner was alive and breathing. As Orihime climbed through the frame, she whispered to herself.

"It works…"

The Life Note Owner shut her window. Thousands of doors opened for her in the same second. Her guide, the honey-haired man, led her though the closest one. There would be time to travel though the others, but for now, that one seemed appropriate. This one just happened to lead to the owner of a Death Note as well.

**------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 3 End---------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) OH MY FREAKING GOD. I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in…forever. I have no clue why it took this long. I mean, really, I owe you guys. Big time. –hands out apology cookies to loyal reviewers-**

**I planned on getting this up sometime in the summer, but then I got major writers block, and then school started…..Then, I figure you should get a really long chapter…then….yup, more writers block! X.x God…so…I guess this is like, a Christmas present? Oh…wait, a HOLIDAY present. Damn, I hate being politically correct! Ahh well, everyone have a safe and happy holiday! And I'm TRYING to write the next chapter, I already have some of it planned in my head….**

**Oh! Bonus…I'm thinking this is gonna turn into a more of a OC X OC….guess which ones -_-'**

**Anyway….the L x OC may just be one sided and stuff, sine I am trying desperately to keep everyone as IC as possible….yeah, I failed at that with Light in this chaper….**

**Light: Yeah, you really did….**

**L: I have to agree with Light-kun…..**

**Me: Oh stfu you two…. god I need a coffee….**

**L: So do I…..**

**Me: It's not very good for you…**

**L: Yes, but I am an adult, therefore, I can drink coffee whenever I want. You, Miss Twilihime, are still a child, and should not even be drinking coffee in the 1****st**** place. Furthermore…**

**Me: -throws strawberry out window-**

**L: STRAWBERRY!!!1!!!11!!!!!!1!!!one!!11!!! -jumps out window-**

**Light: Is he dead? :3**

**Me: Naw…we're on the 1****st**** floor….**

**Light: …Damn….**

**Me: Reviews are loved. Flames are chained up in the basement and raped. Peace!**


End file.
